Bittersweet Fall
by Juliet316 2000
Summary: In one-second the lives of the Undertaker, those close to him and various wrestlers in both the Alliance and WWF are changed. Some forever.


Bittersweet Fall  
  
Never let a muse watch a PPV tape. It can take you to new fic ideas.  
  
TITLE: Bittersweet Fall Prologue/?  
  
AUTHOR: Juliet3:16  
  
EMAIL: Sweetvalley99@aol.com  
  
RATING: PG-13  
  
CONTENT: VIOLENCE, ADULT LANGUAGE  
  
CATEGORY: ADULT, DRAMA, ANGST  
  
SPOILERS: From SummerSlam 2001 through at least past Survivor Series 2001 with some changes in WWF canon throughout.*Will include WCW history pre - buyout*  
  
SUMMARY: In one-second the lives of the Undertaker, those close to him and various wrestlers in both the Alliance and WWF are changed. Some forever.  
  
DISCLAIMER: Vince owns pretty much everybody in this story. If somebody that he doesn't own pops up in this story then they own themselves. I will only own Doctors and nurses.  
  
DISTRIBUTION: The Realm, FanFiction.net  
  
Bittersweet Fall  
  
Prologue  
  
"Oh my God," Jim Ross breathed as the Undertaker stood on top of a steel cage looming over his adversary Diamond Dallas Page. It was SummerSlam, and the tag team steel cage match had both the World Championship Wrestling and World Wrestling Federation tag team titles on the line. There were two objectives in this match for the Undertaker and his brother Kane: A) Taker back the WWF tag belts form DDP and Page's partner Chris Kanyon and unify both sets of titles and B) Seek retribution on Page for Page's stalking of 'Taker's wife, Sara, which two months prior shortly before King of the Ring.  
  
"That's a damning place up there," Ross continued as 'Taker tried to kick DDP off the cage back into the ring. Meanwhile Kane was ramming the head of Kanyon into the steel girders of the cage. "One false move and the Undertaker's career could come to an end right here tonight."  
  
As JR finished that thought, Page, standing on the top rope of the ring, grabbed one of the Undertaker's ankles, taking one of the Deadman's feet off the top of the structure, knocking the bigger man off balance, allowing DDP to push himself back on top of the precarious ledge of the cage. Not giving 'Taker a chance to recover, Page wrapped his hands around the Undertaker's throat to do his signature maneuver, the Diamond Cutter. Then to everybody's horror, Page proceeded to execute the move off the cage, into Jim Ross and Paul Heyman's announce table.  
  
"Oh my God!" Jim Ross shouted as he narrowly avoided Undertaker and Page's bodies crashing though the announce booth he and his adversarial colleague and mouthpiece of the WCW/ECW Alliance Paul E. Heyman had occupied up to that point.  
  
"Holy Shit," proclaimed Heyman. The crowd chanted Heyman's sentiment as Sara went rushing to her husband's prone body. "Both teams are now halfway home."  
  
JR looked at his fellow commentator incredulously. "How can you be so sadistic, so callous when there are to men in front of us who could be dead?!"  
  
"Page looks far from being a dead man to me," Heyman shot back as a dazed DDP struggled to stand up haphazardly with the help of some officials that had come running from the back.  
  
Kane, taking in everything that had just happened to his brother stood in paralyzing shock for a few moments. Then, leaving a now - unconscious Kanyon in the ring, Kane climbed up and over the steel cage, landing on his feet with a thud, barely registering the sound of the bell that signaled the end of the match and made Taker and Kane unified tag team champions, only wanting to get to where his brother and sister - in - law were.  
  
There were a growing number of officials and EMTs starting to surround the destroyed red and black table. A few were helping DDP to his feet and escorting him and a stirring Kanyon backstage to receive medical attention. Most though, were working frantically on a still unconscious Undertaker.  
  
An ominous hush fell over the crowd as EMTs worked on the Undertaker, who it was now discovered was bleeding from the back of the head. As the minutes went by, everybody in the building became more and more concerned as the Undertaker remained still and unmoving. Finally with Kane's help, the EMTs loaded the Undertaker onto a gurney and rolled it out of the arena which was silent with fear for the Deadman's health, which was obviously not good at the moment.  
  
"Oh my God," Jim Ross said for the third time since the Undertaker gone up top of the now lifting steel cage, setting of the chain of events that had turned so tragic. "I'm sorry folks, this is, is, just a sickening, tragic turn of events. I'll tell you one thing, this Alliance/WWF war just went to a level none of us ever wanted it to go."  
  
Heyman for once, refrained from a callous comeback to JR's statement as Sara and Kane followed the gurney taking the Undertaker to a medical facility. His shocked silence echoing the sentiment of many of the fans in the arena and wrestlers in the backstage area. Everyone was feeling numb at witnessing the impossible: Something catastrophic had happened to the Undertaker  
  
Something in which he might never return from.  
  
Feedback is appreciated and accepted.  
  
Juliet3:16 (Proud American) 


End file.
